


Breaking & Entering

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Series: Breaking & Entering: The Series! [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Max, Dominant Max (Camp Camp), M/M, Max and David are neighbors, Max constantly sneaks into David's apartment, Max lives above David, Pedophile David (Camp Camp), Pedophilia, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top David (Camp Camp), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: David gets more than what he bargained for when someone breaks into his tiny New York apartment, taking it upon himself to confront his late-night intruder with nothing but a baseball bat.
Relationships: David & Max (Camp Camp), David/Max (Camp Camp)
Series: Breaking & Entering: The Series! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603678
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Breaking & Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody I haven't posted in awhile so I wanted to give you all something I've been working on for the passed few days. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> And remember: These are all fictional characters and are not "REAL" 
> 
> Thank you

David jerked awake at the sound of glass breaking. 

Panic washed over him like a bucket of cold water being poured over his head. 

He couldn't believe this. Somebody was seriously breaking into his apartment! 

What the fuck! 

He could hear more glass being broken, this time even louder. 

He jerked at the sound and scrambled to his feet. 

He reached for the baseball he kept by his bed. 

He didn't own a gun, figuring he wouldn't need one. 

And he had a bad experience with them, so he kept his distance away from them. 

Carrying his bat as threatening as he could, he tiptoed out of his room and to the sound of panting and grunting and crunching glass. 

He grimaced at the thought of having to clean up all that broken glass and how much it would cost to repair the window. 

But he couldn't complain too much, this was New York. 

And break ins were pretty common where he stayed. 

When he got to where he heard the grunting and peeked around the corner into his small living room all he saw was the silhouette of someone small. 

Peeking around the corner with the bat held protectively to his chest, he spotted the silhouette of somebody leaning against his sofa. 

Gulping, David shifted out into the open, reaching over to a light switch and quickly flicked on the light. 

When the living room was suddenly bathed in light, scaring whoever it was that had broken into his apartment, David raised his bat threatenly in the air and exclaimed with as much authority as he could, "Stop right where you are or I'll use this!" 

"Fuck David! You scared the fucking shit out of me!" Said Max, the kid who lived in the apartment above David. 

David sighed in relief that it wasn't some burglar trying to steal the little bit of valuables he owned. 

He then glared at the ten year old, setting the bat to the side and placing his fists on his hips. "Max, do you know what time it is. What in heaven's name are you doing breaking into my apartment?" David questioned, green eyes looking from Max to the broken glass on his floor. 

Max nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, looking off to the side with his hands stuffed in his hoodies front pockets. 

"Dunno. Just felt like coming over," he glanced over at the glass scatter on Davids floor. "Sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to break the window when I was climbing through." Max murmured an apology, half assed as it was. 

David shook his head in disbelief. 

He sat down on his old worn down couch and looked at the ten year old standing in his living room. 

Max was a relatively short kid, standing just under five feet with a thin slender build with fluffy black hair that sat wild and unruly on his head. 

He had big round bluish-green eyes that were constantly half mast, giving him a sort of bored indifferent look coupled with permanent dark bags, yet his skin was smooth and tan. 

He wore a contrasting blue worn hoodie with a T-shirt underneath, tight blue jeans, and red sneakers. 

David gave the boy a once over. 

He was a cute kid. 

He lived above David making them somewhat neighbors. 

David only wished that being neighbors was all they were to each other. 

Max, looked around the living room like it was the first time he's been inside David's apartment and not like it was close to the hundredth time. 

He's snuck into David's apartment plenty of time this being the first time he **_broke_ ** into his home. 

David ran a hand over his face and then looked up at Max who was staring intently at him. "Max, you know you can't keep coming over whenever you want. People will start to notice. And I can't risk someone finding out that we've been…" David trailed off at the last past. 

"That we've been fucking David. It's not that hard to say." Davids looked away as heat came to his cheeks. 

His face burst into flames and he started to sweat profusely. "Max! We can't let anyone know that we've been-been fucking as you so crudly put it. Do you know what will happen if any of this got out? What will happen to **_me_ ** if someone found out what I've been doing with you? To you?" David was getting hysterical. 

Max rolled his eyes and came forward, placing his small warm hands on David's knees, pulling them apart so he could step between them. 

Max took David's warm face into his hands and brought their faces closer together. 

"You would probably be put away for at least fourteen years or more with a lifelong permanent—and public—record as a child sex offender. And me? Well I'll probably just have to go to a child psychologist so they can try their best to heal me from the mental and sexual trauma I suffered by your hands. They being none the wiser that I exploited your weakness for cute little boys for my own personal gain. Sound about right, Davey." Max stated matter-of-factly, wolfish grin turning his eyes to slits. 

He then ran his stubby little finger over David's warm blushing cheek, running his other hand through his hair. 

Max hummed in the back of his throat, the sound sounding deafeningly loud in the silence of the apartment. 

David turned his head away when Max went in for a kiss, cool lips pressing into his warm flesh. "Max, I'm too tired to do anything right now, okay? It's late and I'm pretty sure you have school tomorrow. You can come over after you get home, okay. We can do it then." David said, weakly pushing at Max's little chest. 

But Max was like a rock, digging his heels in the carpeted floor. 

Max pushed David's hands away and climbed into the older mans laps. 

He then latched onto David long throat with his teeth, sucking harshly at the pale flesh. "You think you being tired will stop me from getting what I want. We've been through this Davey. As long as you stay easily accessible, I'm always going to be here in your apartment—preferably in your bed—riding your dick until we both pass out. Or until I'm satisfied. Whichever one comes first." Max whisper hotly against the man's throat. 

Dsvid shivered, sweat prickling at his forehead. He then hesitantly took the boy by the hips and rubbed circled over the kids jutting hip bones. Max moan softly. 

He ground down into David's laps. David gasped, his grip on Max tightening almost bruisingly. 

They sat there grinding on each other, their clothed erections rubbing together. 

Max pulled back and tore off his hoodie along with his short and threw them to the floor. 

"Fuck I'm so hard. Take me to your bed, I want you inside me." Max growled, his word's causing David to twitch in his boxers.

 _He so vulgar_ , David thought as he obediently rose to his feet, Max wrapping his short legs around his waist. 

David walked back to his room, glancing briefly at the broken window, making a mental note to get that fixed in the morning. 

He closed his door and walked to his bed, placing max down on the mattress and look down at the panting boy. 

Mac, while they made their way to David's room, had unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out into the open. 

His little hand was stroking his rigid little cock as he grinned up at David. "Thought you were too tired to do anything tonight? Seems like you can't wait to get inside me, too." Max teased. 

He raised a foot and touched David's erection through his tented boxers. 

David shivered in pleasure at the contact. Max felt the thick shaft jerk against the sole of his socked foot. 

David didn't even see him take his shoes off. Max then rubbed David through his underwear and grinned lewdly. "Fuck, I can feel how hot you are through my socks. I need you inside me again. Hurry up and get the lude, moron." Max said impatiently. 

David nodded, and reach over to his nightstand and rifled through the drawer until he pulled out a half used bottle of lubricant. 

Seeing the familiar silver bottle of clear slippery liquid Max rolled onto his stomach and pushed his pants down below his ass. "Eat me out first before you fuck me." Max commanded breathlessly. 

David blushed but set the bottle to the side and pulled his shirt off and over his head. 

He tossed the shirt to the floor and kneeled on the edge of the bed and gripped the ten year olds ump rear. 

David met Max's half lidded eyes, waiting for Max to nod his head before he moved closer. 

David used his thumbs to spread Max's butt cheeks, mouth watering at the smell of soup and the boys natural musk. 

David swallowed the thickly, eyes trained on the puckered pink rosebud of Max's hole. 

Tired of hesitating David pushed his face between the boys asscheeks and began doing as Max desired. 

This wasn't anything new. Kinda familiar.

He's eaten out Max plenty of times in the past. 

Analingus being one of the first things they tried when Max forcefully inserted himself into David's previously mundane life. 

David had never thought about rimming someone before Max introduced him to the idea. 

He had been surprised at how much he enjoyed it once they got into it. 

David licked and slurped on Max's twitching little hole, Max making all kinds of pleased noises. 

Max wiggled his hips, pushing back on David's tongue. 

He could feel the man push his tongue inside him. 

How hot and wet it felt all at once. 

He liked this the most out of everything they did. 

Max moaned loudly, biting his lower lip as pleasure shot up his spine. 

He pressed his hot face into the cool sheets and moan loudly. "Fuck yess! Shit that feels good. Let me take the rest of my clothes off." Max said in between his pants and moans. 

David pulled his face from between Max's wet ass and stood up and followed Max in getting completely naked. 

Once they were bare to the world, Max turned over so he was looking up at David and pulled his legs up so that his knees touched his chest and said, breathless and wanton, "Now get inside me. I want to cum while you're fucking me." David felt himself blush down to his chest, heat pooling into his lower abdomen. 

His cock twitched, bouncing up and down as precum leaked from the red swollen tip. 

David reached for the previously discarded lubricant bottle and poured a generous amount on his finger. 

He placed them against Max's hot twitching hole and pushed two in at once. 

Max gasped and arched his back off the bed and moaned loudly. 

"Fuuuck! Yes yes yes! Fuck that's so good!" David flinched at the volume of the exclamation. 

He was pretty sure his neighbors were already suspicious about him. 

Whenever he left to head to work he always seemed to run into the old women that lived next door. 

The look on her face always made David uncomfortable to say the least. 

David wiggled his fingers around a bit, scissoring his fingers to stretch him out enough so Max wouldn't be hurt. 

David stroked his rigid shaft as he worked his fingers in and out of the moaning child. 

He was hot, gripping David's finger tightly. 

"Okay, stop. You're gonna make me cum." Max told David breathing coming fast. 

David pulled his fingers from Max's ass. 

Max then sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

He was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his little chest rising and falling with each breath he took. 

"Get on the bed and lay down, Davey. Imma rock your fucking world." David did as he was told and got on the bed. 

Laying down, David put one of his pillows under his head and watched as Max picked up the lude and poured a tad bit too much in his hand and tossed the now empty bottle to the side. 

He grinned impishly up at David's flushed face and took hold of the brunettes hard cock. 

David gasped, shivering at the cool liquid. 

Max stroked David, spreading the lude over his thick shaft and over the leaking head. 

Once that was done, Max stood up so he was standing over David. 

David raked his hungry eyes down Max's slim little body from his chest to his flat stomach and down to his small hard erection. 

He stared at the little member, watching it twitched and pulse with the beat of its owner's heart. 

Max moved forward and squatted down so his hole was in line with Davids cock which stood hard and proud from a nest of orangish brown pubes. 

He reached down under and gripped David so to hold him steady ad he lowered himself. 

When the blunt spongy head of David cock touched his hot hole Max looked up and watched David's face twisted in pleasure. 

Max bit his lower lip when the head breached him. 

Mouth falling open into a silent moan as he lowered himself even more, inch after thick inch sliding into his little body. 

He sat down fully when all of David was finally inside him. 

He gasped at the satisfying stretch. Loving the way it burned and ached. 

He was trying to control himself. 

Squeezing his cock to stop himself from cumming too fast. 

He opened his eyes he hadn't realized he closed and looked down at David. 

The man had his eyes pinched tightly closed, his lower lip between his teeth and bis cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. 

Sweat ran down the side of his face, his chest rising and falling as he panted from the exertion of holding himself back from bucking up. 

Max grinned shrewdly. He rose his ass up and let himself drop back down. 

They both gasped in pleasure. 

Max placed his hands on David's chest for leverage and raised and lowered his ass on David's cock again and again. 

Max moaned as he took David's cock repeatedly. 

His hole was stretched wide from David's girth. 

As he lowered himself, the cock inside him pressed against something amazing inside of him. 

Max squeezed his eyes shut and lost himself in the feeling. 

He shoots with the effort to keep his himself up but he managed. 

His arms began to shake as they grew tired. 

Yet Max couldn't stop. 

So caught up in the feeling of being full and empty over and over again, he didn't realize how much he was starting to drool. 

"Max? Y-you're - uh - drooling a little." He heard David say somewhere far away. 

Snapping out of his reverie, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned sheepishly, face red with both exertion and embarrassment. 

"Fuck, sorry about that, Davey," Max said, licking his lips making them even more moist. "Got a little lost for a second." 

Max dropped down one last time and situated his legs so he was on his knees, strabbling David whose cock was still lodged up inside him. 

"It-ah-it's ok Max. It f-feel really good being i-inside of you." Daivd moaned softly. 

Max grinned with all teeth, and ground his ass onto the hard cock in his ass, using his ass muscles to squeeze down on David. 

"You have no idea how good this feels, Davey. You're so big. And hot. And hard. If I wasn't so experienced you would have probably broken my ass. Good thing you're a stickler about prepping or I'd be in trouble." 

Max moved his hips like he was an expert, one hand going up to his hair and tugging the curly black strands and his other taking a nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and twisting. 

"God, you're amazing Davey! Your cock feels fucking awesome! I gotta come back after school and fuck you again." Max bounced in David's lap as he told David how amazing he was. 

David moaned at the praise. 

He was starting to feel the all too familiar sensation of his balls tightening in their sack. "M-Max! I-I gonna cum, Max. I don't think I'll l-last much longer." David panted and moaned. 

He felt his orgasmed approaching fast and Max's slow torturous movements wasn't helping it come any faster. 

"Fuck, okay! Fuck me from behind." Max said, letting the cock in his ass slide out of him. 

Max then moved so he was laying face down with his ass up in the air. 

David got to his knees behind the younger boy, taking his cock in hand and lining himself up to push back in. 

He pushed back inside of the hot tunnel, his thick veiny shaft stretching the tight little hole. 

"Yessss! Fuck!" Max moaned, pressing his hot face into Davids pillow. 

David pulled back and roughly pushed back in, repeating the movement again and again. 

Max gasped, pushing back to meet David's thrusting cock. 

The brunette gripped the little boy by the hips and pulled him back on his cock. 

They set a rhythm that worked for them both, their moans echoing around the bedroom. 

They fucked like that. 

The bed springs protesting under their combined weight and movements. 

The headboard bouncing off the wall. 

David certain his neighbors were no bout awake by now. 

But he couldn't really care about that at the moment. 

Fucking Max into the mattress was all he cared about. 

Placing his hands on the pillow on either side of Max's head, David pounded into the little body beneath him. 

He was so caught up in sliding his cock in and out of his kid neighbor, he didn't realize until later that Max had cum with a strangled cry. 

Max gripped David in a vice, causing the older man's hips to stutter momentarily. 

David changed his position slightly, planting his right foot on the mattress, using one hand to push Max's head into the pillow as he rammed into him. 

"I'm not done yet, Max. Just a little longer okay? Won't be too long." David continued thrusting into the boys tight ass. 

The sound of their body's meeting, the bed shaking and Max's soft exhausted grunts and groans were like music to David's ears. 

He wanted to hear them forever. The way Max just laid there and took it, every inch of David. 

He was so into it that his orgasmed took him by surprise. 

His cock jerked violently, spewing thick ropes of cum inside of the little tanned body. 

David gasped at the intensity of his orgasm, his climax lasting for what felt like a lifetime, but was only a couple seconds. 

His cum spilled inside Max, his little hole to worn out and lose that some leaked out of him and ran down the back of his thighs. 

David leaned over Max's body, panting for breath and dripping sweat down on Max. 

When he got his breathing under control, David carefully pulled out, bring cum and lube out with him. 

David fell to the side, and laid there with his close closed as he breathed. "Fuck, im gonna be sore in the morning." Max groaned, his voice rough and low from how load he had been moaning. 

"Sorry Max, I got a little carried away at the end there." David said, reaching over to run his fingers through Max's sweat damp curls. 

"No fucking kidding. And you said you were too tired. Fucking liar. You really did a number on my ass this time though." Max reached back and stuck two fingers between his cheeks and felt his sore hole. 

"Fuck that smarts. Guess I'm going to be walking with a limp for a while." Max said, he grinned at David like he was proud of him. 

David blushed at the look, smiling shyly back. "L-let's just say it w-was payback for the window." Max chuckled, closing his eyes and relaxing, breathe going soft. "Maybe I should break more of your shit if you're gonna fuck me like this everytime." Max gave a yawn. 

David chuckled ruefully and said, "please don't. The windows already going to cost a lot. I don't need to spend even more because it's so hard for you to just ask me to be a little rougher." Max's only answer was a snore. 

David looked incredulous, _did he just fall asleep on me… again!?_ , David thought looking down at the boys content sleeping face. 

David had to admit, Max was a lot cuter when he wasn't always scowling. 

He looked peaceful. 

David gave a small smile. He then got up and went to his bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth. 

He cleaned what leaked out if Max and situated him so he was lying under David's comforter. 

David tossed the washcloth into the dirty laundry bin and got under the covers as well. 

He pulled the comforter over their shoulder and pulled Max to hicomforterhe ran fingers through the fluffy nest of curls, cuddling closer to the small warm body laying against his chest. 

He sighed in content, his breathing calming and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 

He kissed the top of Max's head and whispered, "goodnight Max." As he fell asleep, dreading the next day when he had to pay for a new window. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy please leave a comment Kudos if you did and I'll see you in the next one


End file.
